


The King and Queen Had Lost Two Children in One Night

by themystery424



Series: I'll Love You Even When You Forget My Name [14]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon character deaths, M/M, plot related events, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themystery424/pseuds/themystery424
Summary: The death of Asriel and Chara Dreemurr.(Another update to the series.)





	1. Grillby

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are signing.  
> Gaster talking is always in Wingdings.

Grillby stood with his hand on his husband’s shoulder, taking in the solemn nature of the room. The atmosphere was quiet, dark and looming in the children’s bedroom. It hadn’t been slept in for a few days. Vacant, empty… which was what the house they once lived in felt like now.

Grillby felt out of place. Even with his flame burning as low as he could possibly burn it, the color a deep indigo, he was too bright for the occasion. His stood in front of himself and Gaster, Gaster keeping a hold on their souls with his magic. Papyrus was shaking, whimpering a little as he watched the royals enter the bedroom with a glass jar of dust. Grillby watched Sans take Papyrus’s hand, holding it tightly. 

“it’s okay bro.” He whispered. 

“N-NO IT ISN’T… TH-THEY AREN’T COMING BACK.” Papyrus whispered back. “WHY? WHY AREN’T THEY COMING BACK?”

Sans looked down at the floor, his shoulders lifting and rising with a heavy sigh. “you know why.”

Yeah, Sans is right, Grillby thought. His boys did know why Chara and Asriel weren’t coming back. Staring at the two boys, Grillby guessed they’d aged to five years old in the span of just a few days, the tragedy taking a toll on their souls. He closed his eyes.

 

Grillby had been home with the boys. Gaster had called a day ago, saying that he was staying overnight to help the queen and the king with something important, and that he was sorry he couldn’t be home to help. Grillby had sighed, but if it was Toriel and Asgore who had requested him there, he couldn’t very well fight them.  

Right now, the boys were playing with toys, Papyrus putting plastic, colored rings on a small pole and Sans hitting on a small plastic drum. Grillby was sitting next to them, his flames burning a bright gold as he watched. It was strange to watch them, as their communication skills were almost to a toddler’s level, but they remained infants. They would get around to aging physically when it suited them. For now, they were just little babes.

The door slammed open. All three of them jumped, and Grillby got in position to fight. Then he recognized the soul that walked through the door. His beloved, W.D. Gaster, looked at Grillby with hollow eye sockets. Down his cheekbones were tear tracks. Everything in Grillby shattered. Grillby pulled Gaster into his arms immediately, closing the door for him. He pressed the skeleton’s skull into his chest, where Gaster clung to his shirt and simply sobbed into his clothes. “Sh… sh…” Grillby soothed, holding him tighter still. Gaster’s tears were beginning to sting him ever so slightly through his shirt, but he didn’t care. He could feel Gaster’s ache in his own soul, an emotion so powerful Grillby himself was on the verge of tears. “Wingdings, what happened?” He whispered.

“As-Asriel… C-Chara. They… I-” Gaster’s voice cracked, and he sniffled. “Oh God Grillby it’s horrible.” He whimpered. “I can’t… I could’ve… I-I-”

“Wingdings, what happened?” Grillby repeated, slightly firmer, trying to help his soulmate grasp reality.

“Grillby…” Gaster took a shaky breath, and tilted his head up, looking him in the eye. Looking into the dark, black, gaping holes that were Gaster’s eye sockets, his next words felt even more sinister than what they already wore. They felt powerful, and real, and struck at his very being. “Asriel and Chara… Asriel and Chara are dead.”

 

Grillby opened his eyes, fighting back against the pain in his soul. The queen was crying now, but not sobbing. She had tears silently running down her face as her husband held her close.  The sight made Grillby reach for one of his sons’ shoulders. Papyrus looked up when he felt his dad’s hand, but didn’t say anything. No one said anything, for a long, long time. The silence, usually a friend to Grillby, was suffocating.


	2. Sans & Papyrus

The skeleton twins had their eyes locked on the open chest of toys. Papyrus knew what was going to happen, what  _ had  _ happened, but he still hoped that Prince Asriel and Chara would walk through the door, and all of this could stop. The queen and king would stop crying, and his dads wouldn’t be so sad, and they all could play together like they used to do. No, no that wouldn’t happen, Papyrus knew. He also knew that Prince Asriel was in that glass jar. His dust, that was. 

His father said that Chara was a human, so they didn’t have any dust to scatter. It was only Prince Asriel they were scattering now. Later Chara would be buried in private. Good. Papyrus didn’t know if he could stand to see their face if they weren’t alive anymore. He looked at Sans, who was standing tall and strong. Papyrus wondered if he was playing pretend, if Sans was being strong, only for him. So far, he hadn’t seen Sans cry about their friends deaths yet.

And he was right. Sans stood there, knowing any second, if he had to watch this anymore, his bones would start to rattle in a desperate attempt to keep his tears bottled inside. Holding back was hard, but he knew if he started crying Papyrus wouldn’t ever be able to stop. And Pap didn’t deserve that. Sans squeezed his brother’s hand, and Papyrus squeezed back. Immediately Sans felt much more at ease. 

The King and Queen gave each other one last, tight hug before they opened the jar. Papyrus turned around and buried his face in Sans’s shoulder, bones rattling as he started to sniffle. Sans patted his back, his own bones rattling now. The royals were about to scatter the dust when Sans squeezed his eye sockets closed. 

 

Sans remembered when his father had come home, and how shaken up he’d been. He hadn’t thought too much of it, as he hit the toy drum with his little drumstick. Papyrus noticed, though, and frowned. He put down his colored rings and turned around to look at his dads. They were clutching each other, and father had water draining from his eye sockets. Dad was burning low, a color Papyrus had never seen before. It was a really weird blue color. 

“FATA? DAD?” Papyrus asked quietly.

“dad? fatha?” Sans also asked, turning around.

“I don’t think we should tell them.” Dad said quietly to father, who shook his head.

“No, no Grillby, they need to know. We… we can’t keep secrets from them.” Father’s voice was shaky, and it scared Sans. Papyrus whimpered. Father and dad looked at the boys on the floor. Father stooped over and picked up Sans, dad picking up Papyrus at the same time. “Oh boys… I’m sorry, I don’t mean to scare you.” Gaster held Sans close to his chest, and Papyrus snuggled into Grillby’s flames.

“carah?” Sans asked, knowing something was wrong with them, and Asriel too. He’d heard their names. Papyrus seemed to have the same idea, and he nodded.

“ASREL?”

“Oh children…” Father’s voice was shaky. “Oh my boys.” He held onto Sans tighter, and Sans frowned, his bones rattling softly. “Sans… Papyrus… Asriel and Chara are… ar-are…” Father’s voice quivered, and Sans could feel more liquid running down his cheekbones, hitting the young skeleton’s skull.

“Asriel and Chara are dead.” Dad told them softly, his voice wavering just slightly. 

_ Dead.  _ Both brothers thought the new word over. Both could tell it was bad, given how their dads had reacted to Asriel and Chara both being ‘dead’, but it was a word they’d never heard before, and were confused by it. Why was it so bad?

“DED?” Papyrus asked softly.

“was dead mean?” Sans asked, for once a little louder than his brother, his inquisitive nature over-riding his fear. Father let out a small squeak of a noise, turning his head away. Dad sighed, and that blue color only intensified.

“Dead means that Asriel and Chara are never coming back. They’re gone, forever, and we’re never going to see them again.”

The rest of the night saw the entire family in mourning. Gaster and Papyrus sobbed, tears streaming quickly down their cheekbones. Grillby and Sans stayed strong, Sans pouring every bit of effort into not crying, as to help keep Papyrus together.. Papyrus had been the first to notice that he was getting bigger. He and Sans were growing, just a little, and it scared him into screeching.

“LONGER!” He shouted, pointing at his arms. “FATHA WHY?”

Gaster sniffled and looked at Papyrus’s arms. Then, with confusion, he looked at Sans’s arms. “H-huh… yeah. Ye-yeah, you are.” Gaster nodded. “We-well, our bodies are only manifestations of our souls, and r-right now, your souls a-are… coming to terms with what’s happened.” 

“scary.” Sans whispered, looking at his hands. “no like.”

Grillby wrapped an arm around Sans, pulling him close to his chest and near Papyrus. “It’s okay. You boys will be okay.” He reassured the smaller skeleton brother. Sans snuggled into the warmth, near his brother. After Sans was comfortable, Grillby wrapped an arm around Gaster, pulling his husband close. Gaster closed his eyes and snuggled into his family.

Grillby carried the boys up to their room when it was time for bed, laying them down in their separate cribs. Sans laid on his side, facing Papyrus. Papyrus faced Sans, both noticing that they were crying still. Papyrus whimpered a little. 

“SANS?”

“yeah?” Sans whispered. “was up?”

“ARE ASREAL AND CHARA… ARE THEY REALLY GONE?” 

Sans paused and nodded. “i-i think so, bro… th-they’re dead…” Sans tensed as he said the words himself. Hearing it again made Papyrus start to cry again, and Sans couldn’t stand to hear it. He teleported to his brother’s crib, hugging him the moment he was in there with him. Papyrus hugged him back and began to cry into his shoulder, Sans patting his back lightly. 

“SANS, WHY THEY GONE?”

“i dunno… i’m scared to know…”

“ARE WE GOING TO BE DEAD TOO?” 

“no!” Sans told him firmly. 

“I DON’T WANNA BE DEAD, SANS!” Papyrus cried harder, and Sans hugged him tighter. He looked around the crib, noticing that it was getting smaller around the two of them. 

They were still getting bigger, slowly outgrowing their clothes. Sans realized what was happening and teleported the two of them onto the floor outside their cribs.

Papyrus looked at his arms and gasped. “SANS WHY… WHY ARE WE GETTING SO BIG?”

“you heard father, pap. our souls are responding to what’s happened…” Sans looked at his own arms, still growing just as Papyrus’s was. “we need new clothes…”

“WE SHOULD GET DAD, OR-OR FATHER.” Papyrus sniveled. Sans nodded some, and looked at the door. His eye flashed blue, and he disappeared, leaving Papyrus by himself in the dark room. He glowed his eyes orange, trying to comfort himself. 

Father came into the room, dad close behind him, carrying Sans, who was now wearing an oversized shirt. Father helped Papyrus out of the clothes that were becoming too tight on him, and into an orange shirt of his own.

“They can’t sleep in their cribs tonight, Grillby.” Father sighed. “They’re growing too fast.”   
“Our room, then?” Dad asked quietly, and Father nodded.    
“Yeah, our room.”

 

Sans opened his eye sockets, Papyrus still clinging to him, not looking up. Which was probably for the better, the little skeleton realized, as the queen opened the jar of dust and poured half of it out onto her hand. The other half she poured into the king’s. After a silent count of three, they blew at the same time, and the dust landed on the open chest of toys at the foot of the bed. For the first time, Sans let a couple of tears escape from his eye sockets. Behind him, he heard his father sniffling softly.


	3. W.D. Gaster

W. D. Gaster had been the most aware of what the children planned to do. He’d been the last monster Chara confided in. He could have stopped all of this, and he hadn’t. He could feel his soul tearing him up inside. He should have known, he should have stopped them, he could have _saved_ them. And he hadn’t. He hadn’t done a _thing._

Now he watched the queen cry, and the king try and comfort her, and he was there now to support them and he hadn’t done a thing to stop it. This was his fault. Gaster stared down at the holes in his hands, sniffling quietly as the dust settled on the toys in the room. He could feel the warmth of his husband’s arm around him, though right now, it provided little comfort. If anything, it made him feel worse, knowing he’d done something so horrible, and yet got to continue living his life as if nothing had happened. He thought back to the days prior, leading up to the event. Wondering how he could have changed it.

 

 _“There. All done.”_ Gaster signed with his magical hands, removing the IV from the human’s arm. Chara frowned, watching the bag of red liquid dangle from the hospital hook Gaster had set up.

“Why do you need my blood again?” They asked him, and Gaster looked up.

 _“It’s to help me try and isolate the variable that gives you the ability to live on after death, and to reset, save, load, etc. If I can figure it out, perhaps I can recreate it. If I can recreate it, then I can create new, synthetic souls around that new found variable.”_ He explained. Chara nodded, and Gaster watched as a strange look crossed their face. _“What’s on your mind, Chara?”_

“If I could save everyone-” Gaster groaned and shook his head.

_“Chara get these ideas out of your head, alright? You’ll only make yourself more upset.”_

“Monster souls can take human souls.” Chara told him, and he hesitated before nodding. “So if I found a monster who would take my soul, and we crossed the barrier, and-”

 _“No monster in their right mind is going to help you with this task, Chara.”_ Gaster told them firmly. _“And don’t go around and ask anyone. This quest you’re describing? Is dangerous. And if you do it, you’ll upset your whole family. Everyone who cares about you, everyone who will miss you. While your intentions maybe good, the result would just be heartache. Let it go.”_

Gaster watched the human cross their arms, turning away from Gaster and sulking. Gaster sighed and offered his hand, to which the human refused and hopped off of the table. They walked to the elevator together, exiting the lab before Gaster walked them back to New Home.

Everything seemed to be okay, Gaster turning around walking back to his own home. He chose the long path, not wanting to cut his journey short by taking the Riverperson’s boat. He was smiling as he enjoyed the sights of Hotland, and stopped to appreciate the glowing mushrooms in Waterfall. He was at the Nice Cream Guy cart, debating on buying his children sweets, when his phone rang.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Gaster, come to the castle right now. I-it’s Chara.” Toriel’s voice was quivering, in tears. “Please hurry, Gaster. Pl-please.”

Gaster hung up and teleported to the living room. No one was there, of course, and he sprinted down the hall to the children’s bedroom. He entered without knocking, and saw a sight that he’d seen only days before. Sick, weak… using blue magic, Gaster grasped the human’s soul, revealing that their HP was low, and only getting lower. Sleeping would be any help this time, nor would food. The human coughed.

“I wanna… I wanna talk to Dr. Gaster alone.” They whispered, and Asgore held tightly to their hand.  
“You cannot give up now.” He told them quietly. “Chara, stay determined…”

Chara gave him a small smile, watching the three Dreemurrs leave before returning their attention to Gaster. Gaster closed the door, and stared at the human in front of him.

 _“Buttercup poisoning.”_ He stated, sitting on the chair beside them. _“Chara, you can still be saved. We need to find a monster that specializes in healing magic, a Vegetoid perhaps-”_

“I don’t wanna be saved.” Chara told him hoarsely. “We… We have a plan. We’re going to the surface. We’re taking the souls.”  
_“This isn’t going to work.”_ Gaster held onto their soul, the HP dropping drastically. _“Let us save you. Let us help you, please. Don’t do this.”_ It was no use. If Chara was determined to do this, it was going to happen. And he couldn’t change it.

“Thank you, for everything… Uncle Gaster…” Chara coughed. They were at 1 HP. “You-you should go… se-send in Asriel… Please.”

Gaster stared at them. He could still save them, he knew. Then he remembered the conversation they’d had, of them being free, of raising his sons on the surface with the sun and the grass and the wind. With a heavy soul, he walked out to the living room.

_“Asriel, they want to see you.”_

Chara was gone within the hour. Toriel and Asgore cried, holding each other in grief. Gaster shed a few tears, but remained hopeful. He had to remain hopeful. Chara seemed so sure of their plan. He’d called Grillby, telling his husband that he wouldn’t be home until the next day. The royals intended on announcing Chara’s death the next morning.

After the passing, Gaster watched Asriel. He was curled up in a corner, hugging his knees to his chest. Toriel and Asgore gave him space, not sure what he was going through. When Gaster caught the young boy’s eyes, he saw that they now had a ring of red around the pupils. He’d done it. He’d absorbed Chara’s soul. Asriel gave him a timid, scared smile, and a small wave.

Gaster walked over to him, sitting beside him. _“Are you okay?”_ He signed. _“Are you feeling okay?”_

“I-I feel… I feel weird.” Asriel whispered, in a voice that sounded like his, but wasn’t entirely his. “I-I feel to-to small for what’s inside me…”

 _“How does it feel?”_ Gaster asked, curious.

“Warm… complete.” Asriel answered, closing his eyes. “Tonight. Tonight we’re going. Are you going to stop us?” He turned his head and opened his eyes, one completely red now, staring into Gaster.

Gaster hesitated before shaking his head.

“Good.” Asriel blinked, his eyes returning to the typical green, although the red ring around his pupils remained. “They want their body to be buried on the surface, in a patch of golden flowers so… We’re going to take their body too.”

 _“I wish you both luck.”_ Gaster signed. He felt sick for letting this happen. _“What happens when the barrier is broken? Then what happens to you and Chara?”_

For once, Asriel spoke in a voice that was completely his. “I don’t know…”

They left at midnight, Gaster having watched Asriel sneak out. He followed him, watching as the small goat monster turned into a creature twice his size, with horns and black markings on his face. In the throne room, he picked up the body of Chara, and was whispering to himself. Gaster strained, but he could hear the conversation he was having.

“I don’t know if we should do this… I-I don’t like this anymore…”

“That’s what you said when I ate the buttercups. But it’s too late now. It’s too late to turn back. We can do this.”

“Chara…” Asriel sniffled. “Ar-are we going to be like this, forever? You didn’t tell me that before…”

“Don’t worry about that right now, Azzy. Come on. We got a job to do.”

Gaster hung back after that, watching Asriel as he progressed on to the barrier. It was an hour when he came back, still carrying Chara’s body. He was bleeding from multiple holes in his body, punctured everywhere. Gaster’s eyes widened and he dashed over. “Asriel!” he screamed, and the prince looked up, a strange, content smile on his face.

“He-hey Gaster.” he breathed. “Hey-hey…”

“Asriel, Asriel please, stay with me.” He begged. “Asriel!”

“Pl-please tell my parents that I’m sorry, and that I love them…” He breathed. “Chara does too, even though they… they didn’t know any better… I’m so sorry…”

“Asriel…” Gaster clutched to the child. “Please…”

The skeleton looked up to see the King and Queen there, staring in horror. “Asriel!” They both cried out in unison, running over to comfort their son. Gaster backed off, taking in the sight of the queen and king, holding the prince, who was still clutching to the body of his best friend. In an instant, Asriel’s body turned to dust.  

“No!” The queen howled. “No… no, no no!” She wailed, and sobbed into her husband’s chest. “Wh-what happened… what…” She then whipped around, looking at Gaster. “How did you know he was here? How were you here before us?” She questioned, rage in her voice, her eyes red from crying so hard. “How did you know, Wingdings Gaster!”

 _“I-I just got up for a walk! I-I came in here to see this!”_ He lied. _“I didn’t know anything!”_

Toriel stared at him, sniffled, and walked over to him. Gaster hugged her tightly, tears in his own eye sockets.

The next morning, Gaster returned home, and news spread through the kingdom. It hadn’t reached Snowdin by the time he’d walked, or more, slammed into his own house. But he told his husband, and he was sobbing. And then his children knew, and the shock their souls took was… hard. Everything seemed like it wasn’t real, and now…

 

… now there they were. Asriel’s dust, having been swept off the throne room floor best it could, was scattered over top of the chest of toys. The kingdom was in complete despair, and now talk was flying about going to war with the humans once again, to make them pay for what had happened. Gaster stood there, tense, standing next to his husband. This was all his fault, and one day, someone would know. He just hoped his family could forgive him.


	4. Chara

Chara woke in the Ruins. They woke in the same spot they had originally fallen to, and first they thought they’d resetted the entire timeline.

Then, they realized…

Something felt different.

Empty. 

Chara looked down at their hands, and yelped.

They could see right through their hands. 

Why? Why, why,  _ why? _

Chara stared down at their hands, and soon it came rushing back.

Asriel, taking their soul.

Oh, that feeling… 

Being one with Asriel, the  _ power- _

But the crybaby hadn’t gone through with it!

Chara slammed their fists against the wall, screaming.

The humans had attacked, and Asriel had fled!

Asriel hadn’t wanted to hurt them! He didn’t want to fight! It was his spinelessness that did this! 

They were  _ dead  _ now!

Dead!

Chara closed their eyes. 

It had failed. The plan had failed. They needed to reset.

Chara reached for their save file…

…  _ but nothing was there. _

Chara froze.

How could nothing be there! It was their ability! They’d been able to do that since the beginning!

Chara looked down at their chest. 

There was a hole.

A hole where something important had once been.

Chara’s body trembled, 

and their eyes disappeared.

WHERE WAS THEIR SOUL?

WHERE HAD IT GONE?

Chara was angry, and disoriented and confused.

Where had their soul gone?

It had merged with Asriel’s, but Chara had been the one in control, the souls should have gone to them!

Except-

_ Rage bubbled through Chara in a way it had never done before. _

_ - _ except when Asriel took control and made them go home.

That  _ weakling  _ had taken their soul, and made it turn to dust with the rest of his own body and soul.

Now,

Chara was without a body.

Chara was without a soul.

Chara was completely alone.

Chara closed their eyes.

They would wait.

Eventually, another stupid human would fall down that god forsaken hole.

Chara would take  _ their _ soul.

Chara would end this,

this timeline,

this  _ world _ ,

once and for all.

They may have been without a body.

They may have been without a soul.

But what they still had was their DETERMINATION.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm starting up a stand alone story about a happy ending, one in which Chara doesn't convince Asriel to do this. It will be from the point of Chara, and their adventures living in the Underground. It will not be posted in huge chunks like this series is, but will rather have chapter updates. I'll have the first chapter up by the end of the week.


End file.
